The G-Boys Take "The Class"
by Lady Syaoran1
Summary: rated R cuz of slight threesome references and people doing stuff . . . anyways, i'm telling you now that it's short but its funny so no flames!


The G-boys take THE CLASS  
  
"Hello, and welcome to your new Sexual Education class," Treize said in a loud voice. He looked expectantly at all his students. "I expect you to do your best as you do in all of your other classes."   
Some "students" in the back snickered. "I can't believe Treize was asked to teach us this," duo laughed.   
"Can it Maxwell!" Treize shouted, his face beet red. "I can't help it if the Preventors asked me to!"   
Treize Kushrenada had been asked to teach all the Gundam pilots and their female counterparts Sex Ed. Therefore, his class consisted of 13 people, not including himself: Lady Melissa Une (snicker), Wufei, Sally, Heero, Relena, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Duo, Hilde, Zechs, and Noin. At least his daughter, Mariemaia, wasn't there. Anyways, on with the story.  
Laughter filled the room as they all laughed at Treize, who kept getting redder.   
"So, we may as well begin. Treize cleared his throat. "First things first. You are to address me as Mr. Kushrenada, not Treize-y, not Treize, not sweetheart or darling, etc."   
"Aww!" Une pouted. "No fair!" That sent Zechs into rivets of laughter. Everyone stared at him weirdly, and noin sympathetically patted his back. "It's okay sweetie."   
After Zechs had stopped, Treize continued. "Ahem. All regular classroom rules apply. To start off, we are going to do a crossword. Remember, please be mature about this whole class and take it seriously."  
Catherine moved her desk closer to Trowa's. "Oh, I will," she whispered lustily into his ear, making him blush - not something Trowa usually does. Quatre raised his eyebrows and giggled. Treize cleared his throat once more and Quatre immediately shut up. Suddenly duo burst out laughing. "There are dirty words on this!" he continued to to giggle. The group sighed, and unison said, "Yes, Duo, we know."   
However, duo persisted and THWACK! Everyone turned to stare at Hilde. She shrugged. "Well, at least it shut him up!"  
"Do your work, boys and girls," Relena chided. Heero rolled his eyes, leaned over, and whispered something in her ear. Her face instantly brightened and she enthusiastically whispered something back. Noin restrained a fuming Zechs. Heero made his way up to the front and asked Treize something. Treize shrugged and said, "Whatever, but I ain't gonna be in the room." Heero winked at Relena and gave her the thumbs up sign. Wufei started singing loudly. "Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady, men's shirts, short skirts, oh, oh, oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style, oh, oh, oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair - do what I dare, oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!" Everyone stared at him. He blushed wildly and instantly shut up, refusing to look at anyone. All the pilots burst out laughing.   
"Aww, don't be mean to my Wuffie," Sally said sympathetically, patting Wufei's arm. "He's a wonderful singer! I couldn't say that for the rest of you!"  
"Oh yeah?" Cathy retorted. "Is that a challenge? I could kick Wuffie's ass any day in a singing competition!"  
"Prove it to me, missy!" Sally shouted back. "C'mon, Wufei'll take you on right now!"  
"Good! That'll make my day!" Cathy said, striding quickly out of the room. Sally dragged Wufei out as well, who was trying to smack his head on anything that came into his way.   
"Well," Treize said after the three had left. "Next class will be for male-male and female-female relationships. But for now, Relena and Heero are going to give us a demonstration. As for me, I'm out of here." He gestured for Une to follow him, who grinned and said, "45 minutes - uh - reading together. C'mon, the clock is ticking." And with that, Treize swept her out of the room. Now only Noin, Zechs, Heero, Relena, Trowa, Quatre, Dorothy, Duo and Hilde were left in the classroom. Heero and Relena were up at the front, frantically taking each other's clothes off and passionately kissing, lying on Treize's desk.   
"Omigod!" Quatre shouted. "We don't wanna see that, Relena." Followed by Dorothy, he ran out of the room screaming. Duo just stared and drooled, and purred slightly.   
SMACK! Hilde viciously smacked Duo, his head snapping back. He hardly noticed and continued staring at Heero and Relena, muttering, "This is better than a movie!" Hilde spotted Trowa sitting alone and sidled over to him. "What're you doing sitting alone, stranger?" she purred. "Why don't we leave and go somewhere else more peaceful?" Trowa grinned widely and slipped his arm around Hilde's waist, her hand in his *pocket*. The two walked out of the room together, Trowa stroking Hilde's hair. Now Zechs and noin were left in the back. The two left through the back door and could be seen blasting off in Epyon. Who knows what they were gonna *do*. That left Heero and Relena - uh - making out to put it the nice way, and duo, who joined them. Just another day in the Gundam Wing Sex Ed. Class. 


End file.
